Party Night (Long Version)
by ANW2004
Summary: Long Version. It's Party Night at California Los Angeles. The Ochmoneks Spend Their Time To Join Hundred Acre Wood Friends at House Party. (Jack Blizzard Can See in this) and Be Warned: Lemon (One Shot),Contains A Mating Content. (Honorable Crossover Mention: WALL-E)


**Title: Party Night**

 **Characters: Oc,Raquel Ochmonek,Brian Tanner (he watches movies),Jake Ochmonek,Trevor Ochmonek,ALF,Kate,Willie,Neal Tanner,Dorothy and Lynn**

 **Couples: [Neal, Dorothy],[ALF, Lynn],[Willie, Kate], I Had To Do Longer Version With [WALL-E,EVE]**

 **Notice Cartoon Character: Pooh,Tigger,Piglet,Roo,Owl,Kanga,Rabbit And Eeyore**

 **NOTE: I Know Piglet And Brian Tanner Can See In This. Also Longer Version. Lucky Makes a Cameo.**

 **WARNING: Lemon (One Shot),Adult Content (One Other Shot) no Coarse Language content. It Maybe Seem Contains About WALL-E And EVE Mating!**

 **The Afternoon Begins In The California Los Angeles.**

 **The Birds Flying.**

 **People Are Walking.**

 **and The Cars Are Rovering On The Road.**

 **Later.**

 **At The Tanner's House, Kate,Willie,Lynn and ALF Are Discovered Being Married in Church At Night.**

Kate Tanner: "Willie, Tonight's a Great Night at 8pm"

Willie Tanner: "Yeah"

Lynn Tanner: "I Know it's afternoon, sweetie"

ALF: "Yeah. I can do these things once"

Lynn: "Yeah. I think you're cute"

Kate: "Lynn, Alf needs your help tonight"

Lynn: "my team work bank is tomorrow"

 **Meanwhile, at Yard A Orange Mynth GarbageBot Named WALL-E And White Robot Named EVE had to Activate the Action Until EVE Shoots The Tree.**

EVE: "Uh? Hit A Tree?"

WALL-E: "Huh?"

EVE: "I Knew That Wrong"

WALL-E: "Uhh..."

EVE: "I'm Going To The Hunt"

WALL-E: "Bye!"

EVE: "Bye!"

 **EVE Fly Off To Afternoon Hunt.**

 **EVE Went To Her Hunt And Starts Shooting Tires And Target.**

 **EVE Giggled And She is A Hunter and Lovely Girl Robot.**

 **Then, WALL-E had a Happy Look On EVE's Face And Gets a Thank You Kiss.**

 **They Watched as Birds Fly.**

 **Later at 8:00 PM, Orgy Party (word is fine too) it's finally here! And then Brian Watches Homeward Bound 1.**

 **Lately We Can Kate's Moan in First Bedroom.**

Kate: "Oh Yeah"

 **She Moaned Around While Willie Goes After Her.**

 **In Lynn's Room ALF and Lynn Were F**king Right Now.**

 **(I put censored fast)**

Lynn: "Uuuuuuuh... ALF!... Ooooooo"

 **Suddenly ALF Giggled When He's Humping On Her Booty.**

 **At Another Room, Neal and Dorothy Are F**ked Too.**

 **Dorothy's Moaning is Heard.**

 **At Brian's Bedroom, EVE Is Actually Seeing The Fan Breezes The Cold Air To Her.**

 **EVE Got Tried But Had a Round Hole On Her Bottom To Come Out as Liquid Starts Dripping On The Floor.**

 **Hear Lucky's Meow as The Door Opens.**

 **WALL-E Showed Up.**

 **WALL-E Has a Particular Way Black Rod On The Hatch of Bottom of the Torso.**

WALL-E: "Eva, Get Over To Me Now"

EVE: "What? A Mating Concept?"

WALL-E: "Yes! Right Now!"

 **Then, They Have To Be Mating First Time as Gonna Try To Do. It Did Same Thing as This.**

 **At Ochmonek's House, Raquel is Shocked When Jake is Watching Pooh's Grand Adventure.**

Raquel Ochmonek: "Oh My God! I Don't Wanna Be in Orgy Party! Today is?"

 **It's Hundred Acre Wood Night Party at Ochmonek's House.**

Jake: "Did You Hear That?"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Yes"

 **Richard Came. His Last Name is Ochmonek.**

Richard Ochmonek: "My Name is Richard Ochmonek"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Nice To Meet You"

Richard Ochmonek: "We Celebrate Hundred Acre Wood Night Party"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Alright!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Rabbit's Knocking the Door"

 **Richard Opened the Door To Rabbit.**

Rabbit: "Hello, Richard Ochmonek"

Richard Ochmonek: "I'm So Glad To See You, My Dear"

Rabbit: "I Have a Surprise For You"

 **Rabbit And Richard Turned Their Heads Around Hear a Lynn's Moan.**

Richard Ochmonek: "What's That?"

Rabbit: "The Girl is Moaning"

Richard Ochmonek: "Oh My Gosh"

Rabbit: "I Don't Know"

Richard Ochmonek: "Jake, Are You Watching The 1997 Cartoon Movie?"

Jake Ochmonek: "Yes"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Surprise!"

Rabbit: "Oh My!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Here it comes"

Tigger: "Tada!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room.**

 **Possibly Close Up Of ALF Groaning.**

ALF: "Hnnnnnngh... Uuuuh"

 **Back at Brian's Room. EVE Began To Moan as She Turned Around Saw WALL-E Behind Her.**

 **Realize That WALL-E Starts A Bit To Thumping (Means Humping) On Her.**

 **Back At Ochmonek's House.**

Richard Ochmonek: "Something's Real!"

Tigger: "Accident?"

Richard Ochmonek: "No"

Trevor Ochmonek: "A Who Deanie!"

Tigger: "Wow!"

Rabbit: "Interesting"

Tigger: "I'm watching the movie!"

Jake Ochmonek: "Me Too"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Dangit!"

Richard Ochmonek: "I Wish Who's There?"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Me Too"

 **Pooh Knocked On The Door.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Tigger!"

Tigger: "He's Coming!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, That Occurs. ALF's Dick is injected into a Lynn's pussy (hmph... better fine word nuff said). However.**

 **Back at Ochmonek's House...**

Rabbit: "Tracking Issues is Unappreciated"

Winnie the Pooh: "Uh?"

Richard Ochmonek: "Nightime At 8:30 PM Started"

Eeyore: "Look Who's Here!"

Tigger: "Eeyore!"

 **Tigger Turned His Head Around And Hearing of Lynn's Moans.**

Tigger: "What was That?"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Lynn's Moaning"

Richard Ochmonek: "Yeah"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Me Neither"

Jake Ochmonek: "Dinner's Here"

Rabbit: "A Division Time Here. It's Dinner Time!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Alright!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Good"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Evil Popcorn Man Ruins Free Willy! Huh?"

Rabbit: "Yeah We Are Good. Trevor Ochmonek Would Say This"

 **Back To Brian's Room! As Seen Where WALL-E And EVE Were Mating Like Any Other Things And What Kinda Past Animal as EVE Let Out Her Groan. And Eyes Closed.**

 **Back Later. At The Dining Room.**

Rabbit: "I Ate Carrot Soup"

Roo: "I Eat Something of Strawberries And Blueberries"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Eat a lot of Honey!"

Tigger: "I Eat Something of Spaghetti"

Kanga: "Ate of Blueberries Either"

Eeyore: "nice to eat healthier food"

Piglet: "Who Ate Chicken. I eat ham"

Owl: "ordination Ordinary Eating Nice Jam"

Richard Ochmonek: "Finally"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Finally"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Finally. Let's go and think some dance parties before we can dance"

 **We Hear Alf Whimpering In Lynn's Bedroom.**

Richard Ochmonek: "What's That?"

Eeyore: "An ALF is Whimpering During What Party Of Dayz"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Actually They're Having Orgy in Bedrooms"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Brian is Watching Homeward Bound"

Jake Ochmonek: "Pretty Normal"

Tigger: "Magical World!"

Rabbit: "Oh My God!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, ALF Whimpers To Continue Before Groaning.**

ALF: "Hnnnnnnnnnngggghhh... Uuuuuh... Lynnn... Oooooo"

 **Meanwhile, The Hallway. Hears EVE's Moan as The Fan Sound Breezes Up The Camera And Lucky The Cat Walked Into Living Room as He Meows.**

 **Back At Ochmonek's Living Room, Rabbit's Phrases Up.**

Rabbit: "Pleaded Worthy Callers!"

Roo: "Rabbit, Tell Me Important Do?"

Rabbit: "We Talked Every Night, Mister Roo. We're Gonna See Anything Before for the Party"

Winnie the Pooh: "Today"

Tigger: "Same"

 **Back at Lynn's Room. ALF and Lynn Moaning Each Other Difficulty.**

 **Goes Back at Brian's Room! Part 2 for WALL-E and EVE Were Continually Mating. EVE Let's Out Her Moan At The Same Thing Like Lynn's. A Bit Feeling Good And Think.**

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Rabbit: "To Start The Thinking of Words"

Eeyore: "Exactly"

Richard Ochmonek: "We Are?"

Winnie The Pooh: "Shovel is Locked"

 **Rabbit Nod His Head Yes.**

Rabbit: "Let's Try this One"

Tigger: "World"

Rabbit: "You're Absolutely Correct! Let's Party!"

 **They're Having a Party.**

Richard Ochmonek: "Nice!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, Lynn Looks at Either of ALF's** **Dick in Either Plotish.**

Lynn: "Uuuh! alien toe! Haha!"

 **Then She suck on his alien toe When ALF Usually Groaned in Unison.**

 **Back At Ochmonek's Living Room.**

 **Rabbit Turned Around, Looked At The Window And Heard That Lynn's Moaning In Her Room.**

Lynn: "Oooooooo... Ooooh... Yeeaah"

 **Rabbit Looks Shocked.**

Rabbit: "What's That?!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Lynn is Moaning"

Trevor Ochmonek: "You Hear Kate Moaning Too"

 **2 Guys Has To Hear Kate's Moan.**

Richard Ochmonek: "Hear That?"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Yes"

Tigger: "Yay! Party!"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Got Honey"

Piglet: "Uh... Thanks, Pooh"

 **Pooh and Rabbit Actually Just a Heard a Lynn Sounding Moan. It Was EVE's.**

Rabbit: "What The Heck is That?"

Pooh: "It's EVE"

Rabbit: "Oh"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, ALF Told Lynn to Do It.**

ALF: "I'm Gonna Cum on You"

Lynn Tanner: "Ssssssshhh!" (Whispers) "on my body and my mouth"

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Owl: "Wonderful Parties That I Like To Dance!"

Kanga: "Got Some Gears Too!"

Roo: "Hooray!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room, ALF Starts Cumming on Lynn's body and her mouth. She snorts like crazy.**

Lynn: "Mmmmmmmm... uuuuuuh" (snort) (snort)

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Rabbit: "Dribble Dribble Dribble Dribble!"

Piglet: "Oh Yeah Dancing Ball"

Winnie the Pooh: "Woo-Hoo!"

Tigger: "Spaghetti!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Special Parties You Guys!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Sweetie, You're My Heart"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Whoa"

Jake Ochmonek: "Never Heard Of That"

 **Back at Lynn's Room. Lynn Ever Touched And Inserted Into ALF's Fluffy Balls As Due of Solutions.**

 **ALF Starts Moaning At 11 Seconds.**

ALF: "Hnnnngh... Ooooooooo... Uuuuh..."

 **At Tanner's Living Room. Jack Blizzard Misses The Shot In Home Run Derby.**

Jack Blizzard: "Miss That One"

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Eeyore: "Be My Best"

Owl: "Yay!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room.**

ALF: "Lynn, My Sweetie!... Uuuuuuuh"

 **Back at Tanner's Living Room Again.**

Jack Blizzard: "Missed That One!"

 **Back at Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Nightshifts Begin, Tigger"

Tigger: "Nice"

Winnie the Pooh: "Thank You"

Tigger: "No Problem"

Richard Ochmonek: "I Think I gotta care"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Me Too"

 **Back at Tanner's Living Room Once Again.**

Jack Blizzard: "You Piece of S**t"

 **Back at Lynn's Room.**

ALF: "Oooooooooh... I Love You!"

Lynn Tanner: "Yeah"

 **They Moaned.**

 **Back at Brian's Room! Part of the Scene One Shot: EVE Groaned Over At WALL-E.**

 **WALL-E Stares At Her.**

 **WALL-E Even Continues Over To Thump On EVE.**

 **EVE Started Moaning Again And Fan Started To Breeze Them.**

 **Back At Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Rabbit: "Drop It!"

Roo: "YeeHaw!"

Kanga: "Bless It, Roo Boy"

Tigger: "of course it is"

Eeyore: "Tiggers Got An Idea For Meh"

Tigger: "Let's Go!"

 **9:00 PM!**

Owl: "Drop It!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "YeeHaw!"

Winnie The Pooh: "Bless It, Mrs Ochmonek"

Tigger: "Got It!"

 **Back at Lynn's Room.**

ALF: "Come On, Lynn, Faster!"

Lynn Tanner: "Okay"

 **They Have To Lovemaking Each Other.**

ALF: "Oooooooo..."

Lynn Tanner: "ALF, I Love You"

 **Back At Ochmonek's Living Room.**

Tigger: "Away!"

Winnie the Pooh: "That was a Freak Out"

Tigger: "Hey! This is Mine!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Got it!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Good"

Pooh: "We Think We're Gonna Do This"

Tigger: "Let's Go!"

 **Pooh and Tigger Danced To Together And Then, Pooh Spins Around,Hits a Cupboard And The Flower Pot Hit His Head.**

Tigger: "Oops!"

Pooh: "Sorry"

Tigger: "Drop It!"

Rabbit: "YeeHaw!"

Roo: "Away!"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Woohoo!"

Trevor Ochmonek: "That Was Great!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Hope You Like It"

Jake Ochmonek: "Thanks, Richard"

Richard Ochmonek: "No Problem"

 **They Dance Together At Last.**

Eeyore: "Wow!"

Tigger: "Yeah"

 **Then Back at Brian's Room.**

 **Toughest Decision. WALL-E And EVE Stares At Each Other as Wanting To Get A Time To Cum Like ALF and Lynn Doing Over.**

EVE: "What?"

WALL-E: "Are You Think I'm Gonna Do With You?"

EVE: "What's Up With This?"

 **A Shocked. EVE Saw Just WALL-E Who Needed And Then, Were Cumming Together and Then. Gets all Over EVE's Round And Bottom And Then... EVE Farted (Hahahaha Monitor Fart).**

EVE: "Oops! Sorry!"

WALL-E: "Who Did I Just Hit a Black Rod? Me"

EVE: "Yes"

WALL-E: "Huh Huh"

 **Back At Ochmonek's House, Inside.**

Tigger: "Let Swing!"

Piglet: "Woohoo!"

Rabbit: "Yay!"

Richard Ochmonek: "Gotta A Project Me"

Pooh: "Expect You And Me Do"

Raquel Ochmonek: "Pooh Got a Flew"

Tigger: "Whoa!"

Eeyore: "See That, My Bad"

Rabbit: "Hahahaha!"

Richard Ochmonek: "That's Great"

Trevor Ochmonek: "We Need To Dance"

Rabbit: "Okay"

Tigger: "Yay!"

 **At 10:00 PM, Party is over.**

Rabbit: "Party Over?"

Winnie The Pooh: "Yeah"

Rabbit: "Goodbye Ochmoneks!"

 **They Leaved Out.**

 **at Lynn's Room, After ALF Got Up and Then, Lynn Being Laid Down.**

 **Then, She Got Out of Him When Lynn's Panting Her Condition. Kate Joined Her.**

Kate Tanner: "Thank You"

Lynn Tanner: "You're Welcome"

 **(P.S. ALF Loves Lynn)**

 **At Brian's Room. EVE Is Asleep When She Got Out of Him.**

EVE: "Thank You"

 **THE END.**


End file.
